


Слово на "с" запрещено

by NoShore



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoShore/pseuds/NoShore
Summary: Хенвон развернулся в сторону дивана, на котором они все сидели, и прошипел:- Кто сказал слово на “с”? Оно под запретом в этой комнате.- Погоди, я выйду в другую! - обрадовался Чжухон.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 5





	Слово на "с" запрещено

\- Ты просто бесчувственный, - сказал Минхек, ерзая, чтобы сесть поудобнее, - я бы даже сказал... прагматичный!  
Вообще-то, Хенвон действительно хотел, чтобы Минхеку было удобно, но проблема была в том, что Минхек сидел у него на спине, заломив ему руку, чтобы Хенвон не мог сбежать и перестать выслушивать его.  
\- Ты так говоришь, будто это плохо. Слушай, если отставить всю эту романтическую чушь, то идея соулмейтов - реальный отстой. Сам посуди, что хорошего в том, что ты не сам выбираешь человека, а какие-то неизвестные высшие силы? А вдруг он не любит собак, но любит огурцы? И ты обречен с этим жить.  
\- Ты любишь огурцы, - обвиняюще возразил Минхек.  
\- Но я - не твой соулмейт. Ты в любой момент можешь сказать: “Ну все, с меня хватит этого огуречного фаната, вычеркну-ка я его из телефонной книжки”. Это, конечно, ранит меня, но мы не будем обречены постоянно сталкиваться до конца жизни.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я никогда так не поступлю!  
Хенвон по голосу услышал, что Минхек с его живым воображением уже успел всерьез расстроиться, так что извернулся, перевернулся на спину и раскрыл руки:  
\- Я знаю. Поэтому ты - мой лучший друг, и даже огурцы не разлучат нас. - Он подождал, пока Минхек упадет на него сверху и уткнется ему в шею, и обхватил его так, чтобы тот не смог вырваться. - А еще тебе точно не нужен соулмейт. На прошлой неделе ты убежал со свидания, потому что девушка сказала, что хочет лет через пять выйти замуж. Заметь, она даже не сказала, что за тебя!  
Минхек задергался, пытаясь освободиться, но у него не вышло, так что он укусил Хенвона за шею. Пару минут они пыхтели, пытаясь скинуть друг друга с дивана, пока не устали.  
\- Знаешь, почему ты такой самоуверенный говнюк? У тебя есть Хосок. Отношения делают тебя счастливым, а когда ты счастливый - ты гадкий. Разве ты не хотел бы, чтобы Хосок был твоим соулмейтом?  
\- Он и так мой соулмейт, без всей этой фигни. Он видит меня по утрам и все равно говорит, что я хорошенький. А еще, когда он будит меня, то реально проверяет, проснулся ли я, а не убегает по своим делам, как ты.  
\- Но я твой друг, а не парень. Я обязан делать твою жизнь немного ужасной.  
Они захихикали. Хенвон перевернулся и осторожно поправил чужие волосы, растрепавшиеся, пока они дрались.  
\- Кстати, моя троюродная тетя замужем за своим соулмейтом, - через некоторое время задумчиво сказал Михек.  
\- И как? Идеальные отношения?  
\- Не знаю. По правде сказать, я запомнил это потому что видел, как она однажды отлупила его сковородой. Фу. Получается, что ты прав, а я ненавижу, когда ты прав. Давай сыграем во что-нибудь, чтобы я размазал тебя и почувствовал себя лучше, - он потянулся за джойстиком через Хенвона.  
\- О, как скажешь. Соулмейты - такая редкая вещь, что вряд ли мы встретим хотя бы парочку в своей жизни, кроме твоей троюродной тети.

***

В кабинете, который они делили с Чангюном на двоих, висела напряженная тишина. Хенвон сквозь пальцы смотрел на текст, который только что закончил. За соседним столом Чангюн, максимально выкрутив голову вбок, пялился на экран. Он думал, что это позволит ему понять, достаточно ли хорош логотип, который он только что отрисовал.  
\- Посмотри, не кажется ли тебе, что этому оленю недостаточно рогов?  
\- Окей, а ты тогда скажи, очевидна ли ложь о преемственности и традициях, если кафе существует всего год.  
Они поменялись местами. Чангюн подцепил компьютерные очки Хенвона и надел их себе на нос вверх тормашками. Хенвон уставился на логотип.  
\- Проблема этого оленя не в рогах. Зачем ты сделал ему такие злые ноздри? Как будто он возьмет кемекс и зальет тебе кофе прямо в горло.  
\- Я больше, чем уверен, что ты даже не знаешь, как выглядит кемекс, - хмыкнул Чангюн.  
\- Зачем мне знать, если я помню слово и уместно его использую?  
\- Пошел к черту. Я убрал у тебя лишнее предложение.  
Они снова обошли столы, по пути пожав друг другу руки. Телефон Хенвона завибрировал, на экране появилась фотография Чжухона. Он принял вызов:  
\- Да, дорогой?  
\- Привет, дорогой! - крикнул Чжухон. В динамике шумела улица, видимо, он вышел на обед.  
Вообще-то, Чжухон был другом Хосока, но за полгода их отношений они умудрились передружиться так, что Хенвон ходил пить с Хену, а Хосок - в парикмахерскую с Чангюном. То, что их друзья еще не были знакомы между собой, было досадной мелочью, которую они собирались скоро исправить.  
\- Хосок занят, но просил тебе передать, чтобы ты не планировал ничего на вечер.  
Хенвон подтянул к себе ежедневник, чтобы посмотреть, когда заканчивает:  
\- А что случилось?  
\- Кихен приехал! Мы соберемся все вместе, Хосок хочет вас наконец познакомить.  
\- О, его интернатура наконец закончилась? Хорошо, дорогой, увидимся вечером.  
Кихен был единственным другом Хосока, с которым Хенвон еще не был знаком. И то только потому, что последние несколько лет Кихен работал в больнице где-то в Кенсане.  
\- Это был Хосок? - спросил Чангюн, наконец домучивший оленьи ноздри.  
\- Нет, Чжухон.  
\- Со стороны звучит ужасно, - хихикнул Чангюн, - а Хосок не против, что ты зовешь Чжухона дорогим?  
\- Нет, для Хосока у меня припасено гораздо больше сладких словечек, - мурлыкнул Хенвон, открывая новый документ. Он планировал вечером поехать к Хосоку, лечь к нему под бок и поработать, но раз уж так вышло, нужно было поднажать сейчас. - Раз я сегодня познакомлюсь с Кихеном, то мы, наверное, скоро закатим вечеринку на всех, чтоб вы наконец встретились.  
\- О, это будет помолвочная вечеринка?  
Хенвон метнул в него карандаш, но промазал.  
\- Для людей, которые всеми силами избегают отношений, вы с Минхеком слишком озабочены моей личной жизнью.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, это другое. Твои отношения - как сериал. Мы смотрим и хотим, чтобы вы уже скорее перешли к счастливому финалу, - Чангюн ногой дотянулся до карандаша и пнул его Хенвону.  
\- Да? А я думал, что в мелодрамах обычно сильнее всего ждут сцен секса, - ухмыльнулся Хенвон.  
Чангюн некоторое время молчал, пялясь в пространство:  
\- Ненавижу тебя за то, что я сейчас успел представить. Для справки, я жалею о том, что представил тебя, а не Хосока. Хосок секси. О, раз уж ты сегодня с ним, то я забираю себе Минмуна, мы будем весь вечер перемывать тебе кости.  
\- Лишь бы вам было весело. Кстати, не забудь его спросить, как дела у соседа сверху.  
\- О, там что-то новенькое? - отношения Минхека с соседом, их бесконечное противостояние, были вторым любимым сериалом Чангюна, после отношений Хенвона и Хосока.  
\- Да, жаль, что ты вчера не смог прийти, я смеялся так, что подавился кофе.  
Прежде, чем вернуться к работе, Хенвон сделал селфи и отправил Хосоку:  
“достаточно ли я красивый для сегодня?”  
“ты красивый всегда. Надеюсь, ты приедешь пораньше и у нас будет время пообжиматься в машине”  
Хенвон довольно улыбнулся и придвинул к себе черновики.

В кино и книгах встреча с соулмейтом решает все проблемы героя. В прошлое отходят изжившие себя отношения, плохая работа, проходит депрессия, чудесным образом налаживаются связи... Но ни в одной книге не пишут, что делать, когда встреча с соулмейтом происходит, когда твоя жизнь идеальна.  
Хенвон с ужасом смотрел на свою руку, которая все еще сжимала ладонь Кихена в приветственном жесте. Точнее, даже не на руку, а на метки, которые проступили на их запястьях. Тишину за столиком можно было резать ножом. Хенвон дернулся всем телом, отпуская чужую ладонь, как дернулся если бы потрогал слизняка.  
\- Из... извините, - выдавил он, машинально поклонился, - я... мне нужно домой... извините... хорошего вечера.  
Он развернулся, убегая так быстро, как мог, чтобы Хосок не успел его остановить, не успел его коснуться. Потому что Хенвон чувствовал себя предателем, грязным изменщиком. Хотя даже не запомнил лица Кихена, ничего, кроме его руки, которая только что разрушила его жизнь. Он оставил свое пальто и портмоне на стуле, но даже не вспомнил об этом. Как сквозь вату до него донеслись голоса, но он не мог разобрать ни слова. Он выскочил из кафе, направляясь... куда-то. Куда подальше.  
\- Вот дерьмо, - прошептал Кихен. Он никогда не выражался, но сейчас просто не мог найти другого слова. - Хосок...  
Они посмотрели друг на друга, и Кихен видел, что Хосок изо всех сил старается выглядеть так, словно ничего ужасного не случилось.  
\- Я думаю, я должен пойти за ним, - наконец сказал Хосок, поднимаясь.  
\- Погоди, - Хену с силой сжал переносицу. - Стой. Дай ему немного времени. Пусть доберется до места, где будет чувствовать себя в безопасности. Давайте пока обсудим все здесь.  
\- Что обсуждать?! - Кихен сморщился, услышав, что собственный голос стал выше, как всегда, когда он нервничал, - Хосок, я никогда не встану между тобой и им! Если хочешь, я сейчас же уеду.  
\- Успокойся. - Чжухон хлопнул его по колену, - ты что, не знаешь, как работает эта соулмейтская хрень? Вы встретитесь даже если ты уедешь на Мадагаскар.  
\- Соулмейты не всегда значит “любовники”. Ребята, вы пересмотрели ромкомов. Они могут быть друзьями, - голос Хену звучал успокаивающе. Он размеренно гладил Хосока по плечу.  
\- Ты прав, - Хосок наконец собрался и улыбнулся, - я был слишком поражен, чтобы подумать об этом. Честно сказать, не могу представить, чтобы Кихен встречался с мужчиной. Но первое, что я вспомнил, это тот раз, когда ты сказал, что если встретишь соулмейта, то сразу же женишься на нем.  
Это немного разрядило обстановку. Кихен, который обычно был ярым противником публичных проявлений чувств, перебрался на другую сторону стола, чтобы изо всех сил обхватить Хосока:  
\- Потому что я думал, что это будет девушка. Красивая девушка с хорошим характером! Прости, я чувствую себя ужасно. Почти как с картиной и мячом, - за картину, в которую он влупил мяч, играя с Хосоком в теннис в квартире, ему было тогда настолько стыдно, что первую зарплату он потратил на покупку такой же. Мама Хосока до сих пор над ним смеялась.  
\- Ничего. Мы пережили картину, разберемся и с этим. Я пойду к нему, парни. Увидимся.  
Хосок вышел из кафе и прикинул, куда бы направился Хенвон - не к себе домой, и не к нему домой уж точно. Оставались Минхек и Чангюн. Никто из них ему не написал, а сам он звонить побаивался, хотя никто ничего постыдного не сделал. Он открыл соцсети. У Минхека было пусто, а вот Чангюн выложил фото сервированного на двоих стола с подписью “я так жду тебя, где же ты...”. В комментариях девушки, маскируя беспокойство под шутки, спрашивали, кто его спутница на сегодняшний вечер. Он представил, как они с Минхеком пьют вино, читают это вслух и ржут. Почему-то это придало ему храбрости.  
Он увидел машину Хенвона у подъезда, припаркованную как попало, и покачал головой: надо было не слушать Хену, и не дать Хенвону сесть в таком состоянии за руль. Хорошо, что ничего не случилось. Дверь ему открыл Минхек, уже одетый в пижаму Чангюна:  
\- О, ты пришел!  
Он забрал у него куртку и пальто Хенвона, и махнул рукой в сторону комнаты. Там Чангюн, расположившись на полу, заваривал чай, а Хенвон сидел на диване, завернутый в плед. Лицо его было бледным и неподвижным, выдавал только покрасневший нос. Изредка он моргал, и с его ресниц срывались слезы, стекали по щекам и капали ему на колени.  
\- Он объяснил, что случилось? - спросил Хосок у Чангюна.  
\- Да. Ты долго.  
\- Извини. Должен был поговорить с Кихеном.  
Он подошел к дивану, сел на корточки перед Хенвоном. Тот даже вряд ли заметил его, просто смотрел в одну точку, погруженный в свои мысли. Хосок протянул руку и вытер его мокрую щеку. Хенвон всхлипнул и наконец посмотрел на него:  
\- Хосок, - прошептал он, и слезы хлынули с новой силой.  
\- Ох, малыш, - он сел рядом с ним и обнял. В комнату вошел Минхек, - вы видели, он такой красивый, когда плачет, как у него получается?  
\- Мы думаем, это потому, что он не человек. Но у этого есть побочный эффект - он не может перестать реветь.  
\- О, пусть плачет, сколько хочет, - он еще раз нежно вытер чужие щеки, - Хенвон, можешь продолжать, просто послушай меня. Ты ни в чем не виноват. И если ты думаешь, что я сдамся только потому, что ты встретил соулмейта, ты очень ошибаешься. Я три месяца за тобой бегал, прежде чем ты догадался посмотреть вниз и заметить меня, и что, уступлю Кихену? Этому еще более мелкому заносчивому засранцу?  
Плечи Хенвона наконец расслабились, он сильней прижался к Хосоку и затих. Некоторое время все молчали, пока не убедились, что он заснул. Тогда Чангюн помог переложить его удобнее, и они втроем переместились за стол.  
\- Не знаю, как вы, а я хочу накатить, - прошептал Чангюн и вытащил из холодильника соджу. - Охренеть денек.  
Остальные только молча подвинули к нему стопки.

***

\- ...потому что, знаешь, я ВЫШЕ этого, - Хенвон замолчал и театрально отпил из кофе из стаканчика.  
\- Ох, я только надеюсь, что ты тепло одет.  
\- При чем тут это?  
\- Боюсь, что ты замерзнешь на вершинах своих моральных устоев.  
Хену поставил перед остальными, сидевшими на диване, тарелку мясом:  
\- Простите. Это моя вина. Я думал, что они найдут общий язык.  
\- Шутишь? - ответил Чангюн, - да это лучшая вечеринка в моей жизни! Они уже полчаса оскорбляют рост друг друга и при этом ни разу не повторились!  
\- Я немного переживал за Кихена, - сказал Минхек, - все мы знаем, что у Хенвона вместо языка скорпионье жало, но сегодня он встретил достойного противника.  
\- Полагаю, именно это и делает их соулмейтами, - Чжухон привалился к плечу Минхека, завернул мясо в лист салата и затолкал тому в рот.  
Хенвон развернулся в сторону дивана, на котором они все сидели, и прошипел:  
\- Кто сказал слово на “с”? Оно под запретом в этой комнате.  
\- Погоди, я выйду в другую! - обрадовался Чжухон.  
\- О боже, Хенвон, он мне так нравится, давай его усыновим? - Минхек сполз ниже на случай, если тот захочет в него чем-нибудь швырнуть.  
\- Нет, - Хосок наконец справился с собой и перестал трястись от смеха, - мы успели первыми, это наш с Хену сын.  
\- Мммм, - Хенвон круговыми движениями потер свое лицо, - что я делаю? Втираю в кожу поддержку своего бойфренда, конечно же.  
Хосок вздохнул, встал и закинул Хенвона на плечо:  
\- Кое кому надо остыть.  
\- Надеюсь, ты швырнешь его в ванну прямо в одежде, - заявил Кихен и сел рядом с Хену.  
\- Поверить не могу, дружище, что ты уже суешь свой нос в нашу сексуальную жизнь, - ответил Хосок.  
Хенвон торжествующе показал взбешенному Кихену средний палец.  
Хосок действительно принес его в ванную, но не швырнул, а усадил на корзину для белья и начал нежно целовать, пока Хенвон не перестал кипятиться.  
\- Совсем плохо? - спросил он.  
\- Такое чувство, что он - это я наоборот. У него абсолютно по всем вопросам противоположное мнение. - Хенвон взъерошил волосы, - интересно, если мы составим график, чтобы видеться не больше пяти минут, то все равно будем собачиться?  
\- А что если мы сейчас вернемся, и ты просто не будешь ему отвечать?  
\- Поцелуй меня еще пару раз, чтобы я переключился, и мы проверим.  
Он продержался ровно пятнадцать минут, слушая Кихена, прежде чем громко сказать Минхеку:  
\- Дай мне номер своей троюродной тети.  
\- Что? Зачем?  
\- Я спрошу у нее марку сковороды, которой она лупила своего тупого соулмейта!  
\- Лучшая. Вечеринка. В. Мире, - беззвучно проартикулировал Чангюн. Чжухон заткнул ему рот кимчи.

Вообще-то, Кихен был хорошим человеком. Он ладил с детьми, помогал соседке донести продукты, заботился о родителях и друзьях. Но вся его хорошесть заканчивалась на Хенвоне. Он каждый раз перед встречей давал себе зарок молчать, не провоцировать, быть милым, но все равно все заканчивалось тем, что они сидели по разным углам и шипели друг на друга. Кихен здорово от этого устал. Поэтому, когда Хосок сказал, что ждет его на вечеринке в честь дня рождения Хенвона, Кихен решил, что он будет самым лучшим соулмейтом в мире, и даже испечет торт. Ему было приятно слышать, как обрадовался Хосок, потому что, честно сказать, перед ним до сих пор было неуютно, как будто лег в чужую постель в ботинках. Так что он спросил, какой торт понравился бы Хенвону, и собрался быть хорошим.  
Он действительно собирался. Ровно до тех пор, пока Хенвон не позвонил, видимо, не в курсе звонка Хосока, и не пригласил его сам, но таким тоном, словно делал ему одолжение. Кихен положил трубку, кипя от негодования - больно надо ему смотреть на эту надменную рожу! Что ж, он будет самым милым соулмейтом в мире. Просто внесет свои коррективы.  
Через неделю он позвонил в квартиру Хенвона, одной рукой держа коробку с тортом. Хенвон открыл ему и даже был с ним мил, но это объяснялось тем, как внимательно за их взаимодействием следил Хосок.  
\- С днем рождения! - сказал Кихен, улыбнулся своей самой хорошей улыбкой, и передал коробку Хенвону.  
\- Спасибо! - Хенвон так славно улыбнулся ему в ответ, и Кихен даже на секунду пожалел о том, что сделал.  
Он пожалел об этом и потом, когда Хенвон разрезал торт, положил себе большой кусок, хотя все знали, что он равнодушен к сладкому, и с улыбкой начал его есть. Потому что Минхек начал говорить:  
\- О, но он же... - но тут же заткнулся и ойкнул, очевидно, потому что Хенвон наступил ему на ногу под столом.  
\- Очень вкусный, - закончил за него Хенвон, - как называется?  
\- Три шоколада, - ответил Кихен.  
Хенвон доел торт, даже соскреб с тарелки остатки крема, и только потом ушел на кухню. Там зашумела вода. Хосок и Минхек, не сговариваясь, пошли следом. Кихен убедился, что остальные заняты, тихонько подошел к кухне и прислушался: Хенвон пил воду, Хосок растерянно сказал:  
\- Я точно не говорил про шоколадный...  
Хенвон отставил стакан и хихикнул:  
\- Да ерунда. Три шоколада, боже. Ровно на два больше, чем я способен вынести. Ты будешь меня любить, если я покроюсь сыпью?  
\- Хенвон!  
\- Ой, - вклинился Минхек, - ребята, это я виноват, наверное.  
\- Ты-то при чем? - удивился Хенвон.  
\- Он мне пару дней назад писал, и я ответил, что точно не надо шоколадный. Он, наверное, перепутал.  
\- А что, разве ты в сообщении пропустил "не надо”? - в голосе Хенвона проскользнули странные нотки.  
Повисла пауза. Кихен тихонько отошел и вернулся на свое место, он не был уверен, что его раскрыли, но чувствовал опасность.  
В итоге они просидели до полуночи, так что Хенвон вырубился на диване, свернувшись в компактный клубок, что с его ростом казалось невозможным. Хосок пошел сажать в такси Чангюна, который выпил лишнего и теперь собирался одарить своей любовью весь мир. Остальные тоже почти разошлись. Кихен уже вызвал машину, и искал худи, которую скинул в середине вечера. Не задумываясь, он походя укрыл Хенвона пледом, хотя это было необязательно - скоро бы вернулся Хосок и уложил его спать нормально. Он услышал щелчок, и даже не сразу понял, в чем дело, но обернулся и увидел Минхека, убирающего телефон.  
\- Ты что, сфотографировал меня?  
\- Не тебя, а то, как ты его укрываешь. Подарю вам на годовщину миленький фотоальбом.  
\- Минхек, - Кихен покачал головой, и наконец выудил худи из кресла, - на свою годовщину мы скорее друг друга прибьем.  
\- Ты разочарован?  
\- В чем?  
\- В нем, - Минхек кивнул на спящего Хенвона.  
\- Что? Нет! На самом деле... я не... Я же вижу, что он классный, и я хотел бы с ним дружить так, как вы все. Но... Не знаю, кто меня за язык вечно тянет. Я думал, что соулмейты — это такая дружба, как в романах, знаешь? Чтоб друг за друга, как мушкетеры. А в итоге...  
\- Ох. Знаешь, я уверен, что у вас все наладится. Вы просто похожи больше, чем сами думаете.  
Кихен пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Он так не считал.

За всю последующую неделю Кихен сполна получил за выходку с тортом, так что к субботнему киновечеру он просто кипел от злости. Они встречались у Чжухона, он опоздал и от этого злился еще больше. Так что когда ему открыли, он бесцеремонно пихнул Хену в руки коробки с пиццей и злобно начал развязывать шнурки.  
\- О, Кихен, ничего себе, ты получил премию или что? - удивился Чжухон, забирая у Хену коробки и открывая их, - стоп. Она вся одинаковая. С ананасами! И холодная! Знаешь, бро, если ты нас ненавидишь, мог бы просто создать чат и написать там, а не тратить столько денег.  
\- Она досталась мне абсолютно бесплатно, - ровным тоном ответил Кихен, входя в комнату, - кто-то каждый день заказывал мне чертову “Гавайскую” прямо на работу. Теперь коллеги думают, что у меня есть богатая безумная поклонница.  
Он безошибочно нашел глазами Хенвона, который удобно сидел в кресле, положив ноги на бедра Хосока, и уставился на него. Хенвон оторвался от телефона и посмотрел на него:  
\- Что? Неужели ты думаешь, что я потратил бы на тебя хотя бы вону? И я даже не знаю, где ты работаешь.  
\- Звучит логично, но кто еще мог это сделать?  
\- Злая бывшая?  
Кихен злобно фыркнул и уселся на пол с такой яростью, словно хотел проломить его.  
\- Вот бы мне кто-нибудь мстил пиццей, - мечтательно сказал Хену, который ел все.  
\- О, - оживился Хенвон, - вот для тебя я готов побыть злым сладким папочкой. Какой едой тебя наказать?  
Прежде, чем Хену успел ему ответить, Хосок скинул ноги Хенвона с себя, так что он чуть не свалился, но удержал равновесие в сантиметре от пола.  
\- Ну нет, - заныл он, пытаясь забраться обратно, - милый, ты на диете, иначе я бы мстил только тебе!  
Хосок перестал сопротивляться, и Хенвон сел ему на колени и что-то зашептал на ухо, прикрываясь ладонью. Чангюн швырнул в них подушкой:  
\- Ты помнишь, о чем мы говорили, - заорал он, - никаких рейтинговых сцен!  
Когда свет погас и пошла заставка фильма, Хосок наклонился к Хенвону и шепотом спросил:  
\- У кого ты спросил адрес?  
\- Ни у кого, - улыбнулся Хенвон и поцеловал его в щеку.  
\- Но как?  
\- Клянусь, что если у тебя возникнет необходимость оскорбить кого-то пиццей, я тебе обязательно расскажу.

Бывают обычные коробки, а бывают коробки, которые всем своим видом кричат о своем содержимом. Как раз перед такой сейчас стоял Хосок. Проблем было две: коробка кричала «У меня внутри лежит кое-что очень, очень, очень извращенное!» и лежала она перед дверью в квартиру Хенвона. Неизвестно, сколько она там находилась, но квартира была прямо перед лестничным пролетом, так что любой, шедший пешком, имел возможность полюбоваться. Хосок еще раз посмотрел на огромный лого секс-шопа рядом с именем своего парня. Он решил не идентифицировать собственные ощущения, потому что они ему не нравились, а просто пойти и прямо поговорить с Хенвоном. Он открыл дверь, и занес коробку на кухню. В ванной перестала шуметь вода и через некоторое время в облаке пара оттуда вынырнул Хенвон. Хосок с удовольствием посмотрел на него - после душа Хенвон выглядел как принц.  
\- Хэй, красавчик, - окликнул он.  
\- Ох, ты уже пришел! Прости, давно ждешь?  
\- Нет. Кстати, тебе посылка пришла.  
Хенвон, на ходу потуже затягивая полотенце на бедрах, подошел ближе и недоуменно уставился на коробку:  
\- Но я ничего не заказывал... - он прочел свое имя и адрес на бумажке, подцепил ее ногтем, но она держалась крепко. - Странно.  
Хенвон вытащил из подставки нож и разрезал скотч. Они с Хосоком одновременно склонились и заглянули внутрь. Там лежала упаковка с чулками и что-то еще, подозрительно кружевное. Хенвон скривился и неосознанно потер запястье - обычно он носил на нем часы, закрывая метку. Сразу после того, как он перестал психовать от истории с соулмейтом, он потащил Хосока в магазин, и они купили парные часы, которые почти не снимали. Он подцепил кружево пальцами, и оно с шорохом развернулось, оказавшись чем-то вроде боди.  
\- Этот говнюк, - сказал он таким тоном, что Хосок сразу понял, что речь о Кихене, - он что, всерьез считает, что это может меня унизить?  
Он развернулся к Хосоку и ухватил его за воротник. В его глазах горел огонек, хорошо знакомый Хосоку. Полотенце мягко упало к их ногам. Хенвон придвинулся ближе, опаляя дыханием губы Хосока:  
\- Я надеюсь, что ты не устал, милый. Потому что сейчас ты пойдешь в спальню, снимешь свои штаны, - его рука легла на ягодицу Хосока и с силой сжала, - ляжешь на кровать, и будешь ждать меня, как хороший мальчик.  
Они оба почувствовали, как член Хосока от этих слов дернулся. Хенвон ухмыльнулся, лизнул его в губы и оттолкнул. Если у Хосока и были какие-то возражения по поводу пусть и косвенного, но наличия Кихена в их спальне, то они тут же исчезли, потому что обнаженный Хенвон был тем, на что он мог смотреть очень долго. Тот улыбнулся и повелительно указал рукой в сторону спальни.  
Когда позже Хенвон сфотографировал свою шею и плечо, чтобы было хорошо видно и метки, которые оставил Хосок, и лямку боди, Хосок даже ничего не стал говорить - влезать в их с Кихеном делишки чревато, - но придвинулся ближе, чтобы прочесть, что Хенвон пишет в сообщении к фотографии: “спасибки за подгон, Дюймовочка <3”.  
\- Просто постарайся не спустить все свои деньги, когда будешь ему мстить, - попросил Хосок, поцеловав Хенвона в плечо.  
\- Ох, - Хенвон улыбнулся и вскочил так быстро, словно ни капли не устал. Хосок подумал, что в следующий раз Хенвон определенно будет сверху, раз у него осталось столько энергии на пакости, - если ты одолжишь мне все фотки, что у тебя есть, я не потрачу ничего.  
Хосок закрыл лицо руками и жалобно застонал.

\- Какого... - Кихен проглотил следующее слово, потому что оно определенно было бы ругательством, а он не выражается, - это что?  
Чжухон, которого он спросил, откинулся в кресле и пожал плечами:  
\- Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, бабуля, но это называется “стикеры”.  
\- Чжухон.  
\- Ну знаешь, что-то типа эмодзи, но вместо желтых кружочков может быть любой персонаж.  
Кихен медленно положил телефон на стол, потому что был в шаге от того, чтобы швырнуть им в стену. Он звякнул, и в окошке чата снова появилось его собственное лицо.  
\- Помнишь, ты говорил, что поможешь мне избавиться от трупа?..  
\- Помню, но мы не говорили о том, что это будет труп Хенвона.  
\- Мы не уточняли, поэтому считается.  
\- Слушай, ну это не выйдет дальше нашей компании. Вряд ли кто-то будет пользоваться этими стикерами не в нашем чате. Давай я заварю тебе ромашкового чая, и ты успокоишься?  
Кихен медленно закрыл глаза и напомнил себе, что Чжухон тут ни при чем.  
\- Мне казалось, что друзья нужны для поддержки.  
\- Для поддержки и стеба, - уточнил Чжухон, - просто признай, что получилось довольно забавно. Мы же всегда ржем над неудачными фотками друг друга, это почти то же самое.  
\- Ты прав, но это Хенвон.  
Кихен подышал и заставил себя перестать беситься. На его двадцатилетие ребята заказали футболки с его ужасной фоткой и это было смешно. У него до сих пор такая лежала, и он иногда ее носил. Если бы они сделали стикерпак с его фотографиями, он бы первым пользовался им с друзьями. Но его сделал Хенвон и Кихен завелся так, как давно не заводился.  
\- Знаешь? Плевать. Я больше не собираюсь с ним видеться. Пусть там эта проклятая связь делает, что хочет. Передай парням, чтобы не звали меня никуда, если там будет он.  
\- Ты не перегибаешь? - Чжухон смотрел на него с тревогой.  
\- Хани, посмотри на меня. Ты видел, чтобы я когда-нибудь раньше столько злился? Я сам себя раздражаю. Я даже ответную гадость не стану придумывать.  
Он взял телефон и занес Хенвона и Хосока в черный список везде, где мог. В сердце что-то кольнуло, но он проигнорировал это:  
\- Извинись перед Хосоком за меня, пожалуйста? - Попросил он Чжухона, - но с ним я пока тоже видеться не хочу.  
Чжухон кивнул и переполз к нему на диван, положил голову на его колено:  
\- Хочешь, кино посмотрим? Ну и ты знаешь, захочешь поговорить - я всегда рядом.  
Но Кихен не хотел говорить, разговорами он был сыт по горло.

Если бы Кихен знал, что так будет, он давно бы так поступил. Сейчас он, помешивая трубочкой кофе, стоял у окна клиники, прижимая плечом телефон к уху, и слушал, как на том конце Минхек пытается перестать ржать. Этот месяц был одним из самых спокойных за последнее время, и он наслаждался течением жизни. Его даже не раздражали ночные дежурства, которые он всегда недолюбливал. И даже то, что Минхек уже пять минут не мог перестать смеяться и объяснить, зачем звонил, его тоже не беспокоило. Ах, стоило всего лишь убрать из своей жизни одну высокую бесячую переменную. По правде сказать, первое время он ходил и оглядывался, потому что ждал, что сработает пресловутое предназначение, и они начнут везде случайно сталкиваться с Хенвоном. Но этого так и не произошло.  
\- Минхек, - наконец мягко сказал он, - я рад, что у тебя хорошее настроение, но или ты говоришь, зачем звонил, или я иду работать.  
\- Ох, прости! - Он хихикнул еще раз напоследок и успокоился, - на самом деле, я хотел попросить тебя увидеться с Хенвоном.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да подожди! Я просто хотел забрать его с собой на недельку к родителям в гости, не хочу, чтобы что-то пошло не так для вас обоих.  
\- Но Минхек, мы месяц не встречались, и ничего страшного не произошло, не думаю, что произойдет сейчас.  
\- Не встречались?.. То есть... Ты не знаешь? - Минхек так искренне удивился, но тут же замолчал, обрывая себя.  
\- Не знаю что? - спросил Кихен, аккуратно ставя стакан с кофе на подоконник.  
\- Мне пора, пока! - Минхек бросил трубку.  
Итак, он что-то пропустил. Перезванивать Минхеку было бы бесполезно, так что он набрал номер человека, который никогда в жизни ему не лгал и ничего от него не скрывал:  
\- Хену? Ты не занят? Можешь со мной поговорить?  
Хену действительно не стал ему врать. Подумать только. Весь этот месяц, пока Кихен наслаждался спокойствием, Хенвон едва ли не каждый день выслеживал его, дожидался, пока он закончит работу, и следовал за ним до дома. И никто, никто из его друзей даже словом не обмолвился. И сам он даже не почувствовал, что за ним наблюдают. Он вытащил номер Хенвона из черного списка и написал:  
“Ты больной”.  
И заблокировал обратно. Ему срочно требовалось выпить. 

Хосок всегда спал очень чутко, и просыпался от любого звука, в отличие от Хенвона, которого было пушкой не разбудить. Вот и сейчас что-то выдернуло его из сна. На часах было два часа ночи.  
\- Ты куда? - хрипло спросил он Хенвона, который осторожно пытался через него перебраться.  
\- Шшш, спи, все хорошо, сейчас вернусь, - он поцеловал Хосока в лоб и встал.  
Хосок сонно кивнул и перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы проспать до утра.  
К его удивлению, утром Хенвона рядом не оказалось, хотя он всегда спал до упора в выходные. Он умылся и вышел на кухню. Хенвон стоял спиной к нему, раздраженно мешая на сковороде омлет палочками. За столом сидел Кихен с пластырем на брови.  
\- Доброе утро, - буркнул он, заместив Хосока.  
\- Доброе...  
Хенвон повернулся, и стало видно, что у него разбита губа.  
\- Вы что, подрались? - с ужасом спросил Хосок.  
\- Не друг с другом, - ответил Хенвон, всем своим видом как бы говоря “а жаль”, и протянул ему свою чашку с кофе.  
Хосок сел, глотнул кофе и посмотрел на Кихена. Он знал, что Хенвон никогда в жизни не станет драться, а вот Кихен с его обостренным чувством справедливости был любителем лезть на рожон, но обычно они успевали его оттащить раньше, чем начнется заварушка. Кихен, поняв его взгляд, закатил глаза:  
\- Да-да, это я виноват.  
В принципе, ничего нового Хосок не услышал - Кихен перебрал в баре и пошел заступаться за какую-то девочку. Хенвон нашел его уже на парковке возле бара, где ему заботливо объясняли, что не в свое дело лезть не надо. Больше он удивился тому, что они так легко отделались. Но кое-что не давало ему покоя:  
\- Погоди, но почему ты позвонил Хенвону, а не мне или Хену?  
Хенвон и Кихен синхронно сморщились.  
\- Я не звонил.  
\- Но?..  
\- Ну просто... я типа проснулся и понял, что должен куда-то поехать, - неохотно сказал Хенвон, - соулмейтская хрень.  
Хосок нервно хохотнул, глядя на их лица. Судя по тому, что никто из них не пытался воткнуть другому нож в голову, они успели поговорить. Хенвону этот месяц дался трудно - когда выяснилось, что Кихен заблокировал его везде, он сразу сказал, что даже пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы это исправить. И действительно не шевелил. Но оказалось, что стоит ему чуть отвлечься или задуматься, как ноги приносили его к Кихену на работу. А так как в мысли он погружался часто, то иногда даже в обед обнаруживал себя на полдороге туда, куда идти не хотел. Так что он смирился и просто после работы заезжал в клинику, посмотреть на Кихена. Все сто раз предлагали ему просто встретиться и поговорить, но Хенвон уперся.  
\- Что теперь будете делать? - спросил Хосок, глядя на них.  
Хенвон промолчал, зачесал пальцами волосы назад. Кихен поскреб пальцем по столешнице и ответил:  
\- Да ничего. Приходите ко мне в субботу, я уже четыре киновечера пропустил.

\- Знаешь, чего я не понимаю? Почему у тебя дома нет стремянки? - сказал Хену, придерживая рукой небольшую табуретку, на которой стоял Хенвон, цепляющий штору на гардину на потолке.  
\- А зачем? - ответил Кихен.  
\- Ну как бы ты это сделал, если бы нас не было?  
\- В этом я ему немного завидую, - пропыхтел Хенвон, - он всегда настолько уверен в своем росте!  
\- А ты в курсе, что чем ты выше, тем больнее падать? - парировал Кихен. - И вообще, как вы думаете, почему я вас вообще пригласил, мои милые домовые эльфы?  
Хену закатил глаза и молча пошел в сторону кухни. Чжухон потряс за плечо Чангюна, который задремал на его бедрах:  
\- Просыпайся, твой любимый сериал начинается.  
\- Дааа, я слышу. Однажды я сниму про них ситком. Хенвон, кого ты хочешь на роль себя?  
\- Он хочет Чул Суна, конечно же, - влез Кихен.  
Чжухон застонал от смеха. Хосок, которому потребовалось время, чтобы вспомнить, кто такой Чул Сун, закрыл лицо руками.  
\- А Кихена тогда пусть играет Чха Сын Вон! - парировал Хенвон.  
\- Почему он? Он же высокий!  
\- Такой же хлыщ!  
Кихен засмеялся, и подал руку, чтобы Хенвон мог спуститься:  
\- Не понимаю, что вы все привязались. Мой рост всего лишь чуть меньше, чем два метра.  
Хенвон, все еще держащийся за его руку, захохотал так, что ему пришлось ухватиться за плечо Кихена.  
\- Погодите, - растерянно сказал Минхек, который успел погуглить, - если Хенвона сыграет Чул Сон, то кого тогда брать на роль Хосока?..  
\- Чак Норрис? - неуверенно ответил Хенвон, - типа... круче него никого нет?  
Повисла томительная пауза.  
\- Зашипперил, - прошептал Чангюн в тишине.  
Чжухон уронил подушку ему на лицо.  
Хенвон и Кихен так никому и не рассказали, о чем они говорили в ту ночь. И подстебывать друг друга тоже не перестали, зато перестали раздражаться. Никто не понимал, как это работало, но они могли провести день друг с другом и не разругаться. Первое время Хосок даже немного волновался, что магия притяжения соулмейтов все же сработает, но однажды он нашел их очень пьяными в ванной, где они сидели на полу, обнявшись, и ужасно хохотали.  
\- Что делаете? - вежливо спросил он.  
\- Милый! Сядь, мы должны тебе показать! - Хенвон засмеялся, дождался, пока Хосок сядет, и оперся спиной ему на грудь, - я прочитал, ха-ха-ха... прочитал, что если две минуты смотреть друг другу в глаза, то можно почувствовать влюбленность. Мы должны были попробовать!  
\- И как? - сухо спросил Хосок.  
К его удивлению, Хенвон и Кихен засмеялись еще сильнее.  
\- Смотри, смотри... - простонал Хенвон.  
\- Гляди, - Кихен поднял на него глаза, - видишь?  
\- У него глаза к переносице съезжаются, когда он так делает! - Хенвон развернулся и уткнулся Хосоку в плечо, - я не могу на это смотреть!  
\- Так вы выдержали две минуты?  
\- Мы тут уже десять сидим!  
\- Кстати, еще я читал, что после десяти минут уже начинаются галлюцинации, - изрек Хенвон, - так что отвернись от меня.  
Кихен послушно закрыл глаза ладонями. Хосок вздохнул и устроил Хенвона удобнее - были вещи, его понимаю недоступные. Но раз им весело, все хорошо?

***

\- Это что? – спросил Хенвон, - поверить не могу, что вы заставили меня встать и приехать, чтобы показать какую-то книжку.  
Кихен закатил глаза:  
\- Надо же, ты смог опознать, что это. Я был уверен, что ты книгу ни разу в жизни в руках не держал.  
\- Ой, ну что ты. Я читал сказку про курочку, которая мечтала летать. А ты, мой маленький любитель Библии, признайся честно, на каком из внуков Ноевых засыпаешь?  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты гуглил только…  
\- Заткнитесь оба! – заорал Минхек, - вы двое! Вам нельзя находиться в одной комнате, вы за секунду собираетесь в ворчливого Голайона!  
Кихен поднял ладони в примиряющем жесте:  
\- Мы молчим. По какому поводу собрание?  
\- На самом деле, мы собрались здесь, чтобы полюбоваться на вас. Вы как злобные котята в коробке, милые и противные. Благодаря вам мой сосед переходит на другую сторону улицы, когда видит меня, Хосока повысили за те страдания, что он испытывает…  
\- Эй! Меня повысили потому что я классный!  
\- Неважно. Однажды, Хенвон, ты сказал, что мы с тобой вряд ли в своей жизни встретим хоть одну пару людей, связанных самой судьбой…  
\- Нет-нет-нет, заткнись, Минхек!  
-… но вот мы задесь, уже год наблюдаем удивительнийший тандем…  
\- Не держи меня, я ему вмажу!  
\- Не могу, он почему-то мой лучший друг.  
\- Короче! – Минхек повысил голос, - мы дарим вам на годовщину доказательство вашей любви соулмейтов!  
\- Ты сказал слово на «с», Минхек, деньги на бочку! – Хенвон указал пальцем в сторону банки, почти доверху наполненной монетами в пятьсот вон.  
Минхек порылся в кармане:  
\- Знаете, что? Вы достали со своей банкой. Вот, у меня пятьдесят тысяч, значит я могу сказать слово «соулмейты» сто раз, удачи в подсчете, лузеры!  
\- Я передумал, Кихен, ты можешь ему вмазать.  
Хенвон наконец снял упаковку с книжки, которая оказалась фотоальбомом, и открыл ее. Кихен заглянул ему через плечо: на первой фотке он ожидаемо укрывал Хенвона пледом.  
\- Это когда было? – удивился Хенвон.  
\- Это я потерял свитшот и просто кидал на тебя вещи, пока его искал.  
Чжухон закрыл лицо ладонью:  
\- Мы обречены слушать это всю жизнь?  
На следующей фотографии лица Кихена и Хенвона были приклеены к телам дерущихся котов.  
\- Неплохо, узнаю руку Чангюна, хмыкнул Хенвон.  
Кихен перелистнул страницу и застыл.  
\- Хосок… - начал он неуверенно.  
\- Расслабься, - хихикнул Хосок и хлопнул его по плечу.  
На фото Хенвон сидел, а Кихен стоял, взяв его лицо в ладони и наклонившись к нему. Фото обрамляли отпечатки чьих-то губ.  
\- Все мы знаем, что Хенвон как чертова венерина мухоловка, так трогательно просит посмотреть, что попало ему в глаз, а потом ловушка захлопывается и вот ты стоишь, полный неловкости, а он смотрит тебе прямо в душу.  
\- Тебе что, тоже неловко? – обиделся Хенвон.  
\- Сейчас нет, но если ты забыл, встречаться мы начали не сразу. И ты пялился, а я молился, чтобы ты не заметил, что у меня встает.  
Хенвон довольно улыбнулся и послал Хосоку воздушный поцелуй.  
На следующей фото Чангюн снова приклеил их головы, но уже к телам полуголых борцов, сцепившихся в поединке. Сверху почерком Чжухона было накорябано: «МЫ НЕ ТРОГАЕМ ТЕЛА ДРУГ ДРУГА»  
\- Но мы правда не трогаем!.. – заикнулся Кихен.  
Хену безжалостно перевернул страницу. Там Хенвон положил ладонь Кихену на грудь.  
\- Ты! Ты клялся! – зашипел Хенвон, пытаясь треснуть Кихена, но Чангюн уже держал его сзади за плечи.  
\- Откуда я мог знать, что кто-то из них фоткает!  
\- Вы серьезно? – спросил Хосок, - мне начинать ревновать?  
\- Нет! Он просто очень сильно хотел похвастаться результатами своего чертова гребного тренажера!  
\- Ты тоже можешь потрогать! – Кихен распахнул ворот рубашки.  
\- Фу! – единодушно высказались все, кроме Хену.  
Хенвон долистал альбом до конца и обнаружил, что на последней странице написано «продолжение следует».  
\- Поверить не могу, - сказал он, - что когда у нас была годовщина с Хосоком, Чангюн и Минхек притащили нам орущую курицу, а Хену и Чжухон – карты с голыми женщинами.  
\- Чтобы вы не забывали, как они выглядят! – оправдался Чжухон.  
\- Неважно. Зачем вообще дарить что-то на годовщину. Но мне и этому… токкэби вы не поленились сделать подарок своими руками. Я оскорблен.  
\- Вообще-то, изначально Чангюн предлагал подарить вам урны для праха с гравировкой, - хихикнул Хосок, - чтобы не пришлось тратиться, если вы друг друга поубиваете.  
Кихен закатил глаза:  
\- Нет уж. Я собираюсь прожить как можно дольше, чтобы отравлять ему жизнь десятилетиями.  
Хосок ожидаемо расчувствовался:  
\- Ребята, давайте будем оставаться друзьями всегда?  
Он притянул всех ближе, чтобы обняться. Чангюн попытался изобразить, что его тошнит, но никто ему не поверил – все знали, что он любил обниматься не меньше остальных. Они стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, пока Минхек не сморщил нос:  
\- Кто из вас, мерзавцев, надел одни и те же носки дважды?  
\- Сейчас узнаем, - сказал Чжухон и уронил Минхека на диван, - мужики, держите его, он нарушил первое правило пацанского этикета и осудил чужие носки! 


End file.
